


Two Different Worlds

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Finn is alive, Gay Barry Allen, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones Friendship, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Multi, Sam Is a Good Friend, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Why Did I Write This?, blaine never cheated, first crossover ever, rachel isn't as bad now, shes gonna be a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: After the whole Hunter incident Sebastian Smythe goes missing. The warblers search for months but come up with no sign. When Blaine comes to visit his new friend he's not there. They explain that he's gone.This takes place a year after high school, so they are all out by now.





	1. PREVIEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short preview of the first chapter, tell me how you think this story will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is a crossover between the flash and glee universe. Sebastian went missing after his sophomore year at Dalton Academy. His friends are worried since he disappeared without a trace. What happens when the Glee kids go and end up running into a mysterious superhero named the Flash, why does Kurt think he looks so familiar?

"It's more dangerous at night in these big cities." They started packing up when hearing talking outside.

"Maybe it's the owner?" Mercedes asked. The door slammed open with four men walking through. 

"On the ground now! Everyone!" One demanded pulling out a gun. They all had masks on. 

"Alright phones in the bags." Another one said going around taking all of their phones. The third one pushed Sam back. 

"Guys on this side, girls on the other lets go!" The forth demanded. They separated but stared at the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Have you ever heard of the flash?" The first one asked. They all shook their heads. "Not from around here?" They shook their heads again. "He's this super fast freak show. He has ruined several of our hist missions, so we are going to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on guys it's a simple two step. Like this." Rachel said showing them how to do the small move.

"Rachel, honey, no one else is in this musical except you and Kurt." Finn said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He looked around. "Speaking of Kurt where is he?"

"Him and Puck went to go get us all some food." Blaine said rereading the musical script. "They should be back soon." Not long after saying that the two walked in. The two holding hands while Puck carried two bags in the other.

"Brought food." Puck sat the bags down on the stage. "This play is going to suck. I mean it's the first one ever to be preformed in this building."

"I heard the old one got shut down because of murders." Santana told them. Brittney and her sat in the floor next to each other.

"Will we get murdered?" Brittney asked.

"We won't sweetheart."

"Ok." They two laid their heads against each other while Quinn was looking around.

"I wonder who owns this place." Quinn said sitting in the seat that was on the stage. 

"Whoever it is, is loaded." Puck pointed out eating a bag of chips.

"We should head back to the hotel." Kurt told them. "It's getting late."

"Kurt's right." Sam said. "It's more dangerous at night in these big cities." They started packing up when hearing talking outside.

"Maybe it's the owner?" Mercedes asked. The door slammed open with four men walking through. 

"On the ground now! Everyone!" One demanded pulling out a gun. They all had masks on. 

"Alright phones in the bags." Another one said going around taking all of their phones. The third one pushed Sam back. 

"Guys on this side, girls on the other lets go!" The forth demanded. They separated but stared at the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Have you ever heard of the flash?" The first one asked. They all shook their heads. "Not from around here?" They shook their heads again. "He's this super fast freak show. He has ruined several of our hist missions, so we are going to kill him."

(Team Flash)

"Cisco, the new theater isn't opened. Why target there?" Barry asked as he ran down the road.

"I don't know." Cisco replied to his friend.

"Let me pull up cameras." Caitlin says. She watches the feed. "Barry there is people inside. A group of eight or nine."

"Alright I'm almost there. You guys get Joe." Barry said before running through the doors. Everyone stopped staring at him. One of the men had a blonde girl with a ponytail in front of him. A arm was around her neck while the other was grabbing her. Another one was holding a tan skinned girl back. His com was off. "Hey guys there's a thing called consent." He ran up and grabbed the girl from the guys hold and was back at the door before they could blink. "Didn't your parents ever tell you about not harassing women?" He ran forward again grabbing the girl and placing her next to the other. Santana hugged Brittney while the blonde one cried. He ran forward taking the bullets out of the gun. "Go ahead and shoot." Blaine looked terrified as the guy pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. Barry dropped the bullets in front of himself. "Now let's just let these lovely people go. We can settle this one on one or in this cause one on four."

'That voice.' Kurt thought. 'Where do I know that from?'

"You need the die and people need to see it happen. You will no longer be the hero everyone wants to be." At the moment only one of the guys were standing.

"Okay I warned you." Barry ran around and suddenly the guy was tied up. He looked at the others on stage, he knew who they were. "Everyone okay?" 

"Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm the Flash."

"Who are you really?" Rachel asked.

"Well if everyone is fine then I'll be on my wa-" He was cut off when a searing pain came into his side. He looked down seeing that one of the guys had shot him. He punched the guy before falling. A hand flew up to his ear. "Cisco I've been hit." Blaine ran forward.

"Sit down. We have to put pressure on the wound." Blaine said. 

"I heal quickly. Just need to get the bullet out." Suddenly the doors opened again a shorter male with black shaggy hair came in.

"Flash! Come on buddy let's get you back home." Cisco said wrapping an arm around his friend. Barry held his side while being lead out. The doors closed behind them.

"Wow cool." Santana said.

"We just met a superhero?" Mercedes asked confused. "This place is messed up."

"Guys lets just go back to the hotel." Finn said reaching for his girlfriends hand. "Brittney are you okay?" The girl nodded.

"I was scared. I'm not now." Puck patted the girls back as they headed down the sidewalk. Once making it back to the hotel they laid down, but all in the same room. None of them wanted to be separated after what had happened.

"Brittney are you sure you're okay buttercup?" Kurt asked giving her a cup of hot chocolate. The girl nodded and he smiled at her. "Santana are you okay? They had a tight grip."

"I'm fine Kurt." Santana said. Since they've been out of school she has really been nicer to all of them. "Hey, thanks for worrying." Kurt smiled back at her before sitting in Blaine's lap.

"Who was that guy?" Rachel asked.

"Found it." Quinn said. "It says here that The Flash is a mysterious superhero who first showed up in Central City saving twenty people in a burning building." 

"You know someone who would love this?" Blaine asked. 

"Who?" Puck asked sitting on the bed with his pants off.

"Jeff and Nick. They love all this superhero stuff."

"Already on it." Sam said calling the couple. Ever since Sebastian went missing both schools had bonded over the loss of their once friend. "Hey, who is this? Oh, Trent so like get this- what?"

"What is it?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend.

"Trent said that him and Jeff and Nick are coming to Central City. They are at the airport."

"Tell them to stay there." Finn said. "I'll go get them." 

"I'll go too." Kurt said. "I need to get a new charger while we are out." 

"Be careful you two." Rachel said kissing her husbands cheek. She then kissed Kurt's cheek. The two headed out. 

"Alright Kurt why'd you want to come? I seen you using your charger not even five seconds ago." Finn asked as they walked down the stairs and out the front door. Luckily the airport was not far from their hotel. 

"Something is up about this whole Flash ordeal. Like how did that guy know we were there and why would those guys come after us?" 

"Innocent people I guess, you know someone to put in danger so they can get what they want."

"I guess."

"Think of it like this. If that guy didn't show up when he did it's untelling what would of happened to Brittney."

"I know."

"Kurt! Finn!" A voice shouted gaining their attentions. They looked over to see three boys walking to them. "It's so good to see you again." The blonde said hugging Kurt.

"You too Jeff."

"Hey, so Sam told us about what happened." Trent said. "Is Brittney okay?"

"She's fine." Finn said. "It scared her but she's not letting it show how bad."

"That's good." Nick said. He grabbed his boyfriends hand making him let go of Kurt. "We are glad you guys are okay too." Suddenly a gust of wind went by them all. "The weather is crazy here."

"You're telling me." Jeff said smiling. The five boys walked to the hotel going up to the room everyone was in. "Blaine!" He hugged the ex warbler. 

"Sorry Jeff has been really excited to see everyone again." Trent said.

"Speaking of excited. We are so happy about your role Rachel and Kurt in the musical." Nick said.

"But that's not why you came." Puck said staring at the three. 

"It's not." 

"Why did you come exactly?"

"Oh well I came due to family reasons and Nick came with me." Jeff said. "My uncle in the police force here has recently been hospitalized."

"I think Sebastian is somewhere in Central City." Trent said. He pulled a laptop from his bag. "Just hear me out." Blaine went into the bathroom of the hotel room. He didn't feel like listening. There were rumors that Sebastian has killed himself and he feared that it was true. "Okay so I had Jeff's uncle do a background check on Sebastian Smythe and this is what showed up." 

"Just a year of living in Paris and the two years at Dalton Academy?" Kurt asked. "Where is his parents information? The grade school, the middle school, the rest of high school? There isn't even any address?"

"I know." He pulled up a picture that was of Sebastian and two other people. "Then I found this picture. It's Sebastian, but look at the date it was posted on facebook." On the side bar it showed the date, it was when they graduated from high school. "I looked at the tagged mentions and it was no Sebastian Smythe tagged. Only an Iris West. So I asked Jeff's uncle to do a background search based on an Iris West and this is what he found." It showed where a Joe and Francine West were her parents. Francine had past away and Joe was a cop in the same department from Jeff's uncle. It said she had a foster brother Barry Allen. "I asked what he knew about Joe West since he worked with him."

"Get to the point." Santana said holding Brittney in her lap.

"Apparently had adopted this boy Barry Allen at the age of ten for reasons that he couldn't say. Well I asked if he knew the boy. Barry works as a forensic scientist in the police department with them. He sent me a picture and this is him." He pulled up a picture.

"Sebastian?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes! Apparently he went through a name change from the time that he left Dalton, but look at the records for 'Barry Allen'." Trent changed it to show the record. "It has the grade school he went too. It has the middle school and then it even says he was going into a exchange program at the end of middle school. So I guess that's where the whole one year in France came from. But look the whole entire freshmen and sophomore year of high school is gone. Then suddenly half of junior year record is here and senior year. Graduation and everything. The record from the department is here. What I don't get though is why was he 'Barry Allen' through these years, then 'Sebastian Smythe', then 'Barry Allen' again?"

"Maybe we should find out." Mercedes suggested.

"Luckily I found out that Iris works as a part time reporter and a waitress at Jitters."

"What's a Jitters?" Brittney asked.

"It's a coffee shop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not edited will go back and do it eventually

"How's everyone's morning going?" A young girl asked looking at the group of six people. "I'm Iris and I'll be your waitress."

"Just six coffees will be fine." Blaine ordered smiling at the girl. She smiled back.

"And for the rest of you?" She asked the other six people.

"The same will be fine." Finn said. She walked off.

"This is a bad idea." Kurt said. "If Sebas- Barry went through all of the trouble to hide from us why find him." 

"We need to know." Trent said.

"You had a crush on Sebastian, Trent." Santana said. "That doesn't justify your stalking and wanting answers. Yeah I want to know why he disappeared and the name changes but if we don't get to know we don't."

"Santana's right." Blaine said. "He was my best friend, but something happened to him to where he didn't want to be with us anymore." Jeff and Brittney looked at each other before looking away. Nick noticed the way his boyfriend did and rubbed his thigh in a soft way. 

"Alright here you go." Iris said setting cups down in front of each person. 

"Wait a second." Rachel said before she could walk off. Iris looked down at the girl. 

"Need anything else?"

"Actually no. You see I am in a musical." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I am looking for a certain boy to cast as the main lead. His name is Sebastian Smythe." She pulled up a picture of Barry. "This is him. I can't seem to find any information, but heard he was spotted here a couple of times." Quinn smiled, she knew what she was doing. Iris seemed confused before smiling.

"Um, well your information is wrong. That's Barry Allen, he's my brother. He doesn't sing and he's not an actor. Are you sure you have the right picture?" They could tell she was getting defensive. She must be really protective.

"Actually I think it's right. I went to high school with him."

"I don't think so. Barry and I went to the same high school and I never seen you or as a matter of fact any of you." 

"Hey Iris." Barry said walking in through the door. "Is Joe's order ready?"

"Yeah Bear, got it right here." She left the table going behind the counter. 

"Sebastian?" Trent asked. Barry jumped slightly trying not to look over. "It is you Sebastian." Barry sighed turning looking at them. 

"Hey! Trent how did you guys find m- I mean why are you guys here?" 

"Happy to see us?" Santana asked.

"Happy? I am speechless." 

"Here you go Bear, tell dad I'll be by the station in a few after my shift is done here." He nodded rushing out the door.

"Maybe I was mistaken." Rachel said. "Sebastian is more outgoing."

"Barry is a shy kid. Always has been." Kurt wanted to laugh, but seeing the way Barry looked at them made him feel off. Something was wrong. After paying for their coffee they began exiting the shop. Kurt's hat blew in the road.

"Hang on a second." Kurt said.

"Be careful." Puck warned his boyfriend. Kurt picked up his hat and was about to walk back when suddenly an explosion happened behind him. He felt the hot air and heard the glass. Nothing touched him as he was suddenly on the ground next to his friends.

"Get to safety." The Flash said before running to the building. Iris was leaving the coffee shop when the explosion happened. Glass had hit her face and arms. He ran to her laying her next to Kurt. A guy with a heavy coat and blue jeans showed up. Another followed behind in a tan outfit.

"Scarlet Speedster, how would you like to die? Ice or flame?" The guy with the jacket said. Iris pulled out her phone. 

"Cisco they are at it again. Captain Cold and Heatwave. Alright." Iris said said up. 

"Frankly I don't feel like dying, but if you want to play a game of cat and mouse good luck." Flash said. He took off running but then came back on the other side of them. Their guns lit up and fire and ice was shooting out at the hero. He speed dodging the hits. Captain Cold pointed the gun at the crowd who has gathered. Santana and Brittney were the ones who the frost came out. The Flash stop in front of them letting it hit him. Flames came from the other side where Flash blocked them with his other side.

"Flash!" Cisco said pulling in from a van. He threw the door opened. "You have to get their beams to cross, I'll cover from here." The flash nodded before running again. They both started shooting at him. Once the ice in golfed his body on one side the flames took the other. "No, Flash get out of there!"

"Cisco what is it?" Iris asked.

"The suit isn't build for that much pressure on it. His vitals are dropping. If he doesn't get them to cross now, he won't make it out. He's dying." Flash suddenly ran out causing the beams to hit. Both men were threw back. Flash collapsed on the ground and Cisco ran over. He helped the boy to stand while leading him to the van.

"Thank you for saving me." Kurt said to the hero. He turned to the big group of friends. 

"No problem. You may still want to go to the hospital and get checked for burns." The two boys left.

"Is this normal?" Quinn asked. 

"The flash or the other two?" Iris asked.

"The other two." Jeff said. 

"Yeah they always attack the flash."

"Do you know the flash personally?" Santana asked.

"He has saved me a couple of times. I met him before he got big and famous." She looked off to where the van took off. She pulled out a slip of paper handing it to Kurt. "This is my number if you ever get into trouble let me know." She walked off heading down the opposite way. Once to the police station Iris ran into Barry's office. "Bear are you okay?"

"Yeah." Barry answered while Caitlin worked on his wounds.

"Your friends are trying to find you."

"The high school ones?" Cisco asked. Iris nodded.

"I can't. If they knew about what happened between me and Hunter, they wouldn't believe me. They would say I was making it up for attention." Barry said. 

"You would figure as your boyfriends they wouldn't actually try to kill you." Caitlin said with making a face of displeasure. 

"We have to keep the image of good guy, bad guy up."

"They confessed to you though."

"Am I interrupting?" Joe asked coming in. "Bear you have guest downstairs."

"Tell them I'm working on a case." Barry said.

"You can't avoid them forever."

"Fine but they are staying up here with me." He said motioning to the three behind him.

"I will tell them."

"Barry put your shirt on." Iris said. "Hide the suit." He ran doing what he was told before holding a stack of papers acting like he was reading them. His old friends entered into the room looking around.

"Wow, nice office." Kurt said looking at a chalk board. Barry walked over to the chalk board pulling down a map to cover the work he had on it.

"Sorry, it's for a case." Barry said. Iris patted his shoulder taking the folder from his hands. "How did you guys know I worked here?" He sat on his desk. Cisco looked down at his watch. Rachael noticed the boy.

"Hey you're the one who hangs out with the Flash." Rachael said gaining the others attention.

"Yeah, I'm the flashes tech guy, but I make weapons for the police force to use against meta-humans." Cisco said.

"Meta-humans?" Nick asked.

"Its sort of a long story." 

"Speaking of long stories." Santana said. "Where have you been Sebastian?" 

"Yeah you disappeared after sophomore year." Blaine said. "What happened?" Caitlin was prepared to make something up for them to leave.

"Over the summer Joe got shot so I had to come home and help Iris take care of him. I got an internship here at the police station and I decided it was best to stay. I figured you guys wouldn't even notice I was gone considering how much you avoided me." Iris shot her dad a text saying things were getting heated. 

"Well maybe we wouldn't have avoided you if you didn't start it in the first place." Trent said, not in a mean way though. Joe came into the room.

"Bear, Clyde Mardon was spotted heading to the back country. Get ready we're leaving now." Barry nodded grabbing a suitcase from behind his desk. He headed off pushing past his ex friends. Iris sighed happy that Barry was gone from the toxic people. 

"Well since Bear is gone I need all of you to get out of his office." Iris told them. "If the captain catches you up here without Barry. You'll get him in trouble." She motioned for them to get out before she shut a sliding door and locking it. Caitlin looked down at her wrist.

"Iris, I'm meeting up with Ronnie about the wedding plans. Are you coming?" Iris nodded at the other girl. The two girls left. The captain came by looking at them.

"Cisco, let's go. Get rid of your friends and show the force the weapons to deal with Cold." Cisco nodded leading the way downstairs. 

"This is the door." Cisco said before going into a room pulling out a cart of weapons.


End file.
